


She's So Delightful

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Innocent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon doesn't think Asha has a shot with Sansa. She decides to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> for my claim "Asha Greyjoy" in the femslash100 AU drabble cycle
> 
> if you have any Asha pairings you would like to see, let me know :)
> 
>  
> 
> prompt - high school AU

“You can’t do it.” Theon says in disbelief, a piece of sandwich falling from his mouth. “I’ve been trying to ask Sansa out for months.”

“Watch me.” 

“No way, Ash.” Theon shakes his head. “You’re insane. If I can’t, you can’t.”

“Your lack of faith is disturbing, but I accept the challenge.”

“Wait-“ 

Asha walks away before Theon can protest. Feeling his eyes bearing upon her, she glances back to give him a saccharine smile. Then, she leans against the locker next to Sansa, confident smile on her face.

“Hey.” 

“You’re Asha, right?” Sansa replies, pushing her copper hair back with a shy smile. “I think we have Chemistry together.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Asha smirks. 

“Sorry?” Sansa blinks, oblivious to Asha’s intentions.

“You see that strange guy over there?” Asha nods toward Theon. “He told me he wanted a lock of your hair because he’s so damn in love with you or some fucked up shit like that.”

“What?” 

“But, here.” Asha puts a hand on the locker behind Sansa. “I’ll help. Just a quick kiss and then he’ll see you aren’t into him.”

“Will that work?”

“Of course.” 

Asha has to hold back the beginning of a hearty laugh. Sansa is almost too easy. She is delightfully innocent. She is just delightful. The softness of her lips confirms this. Neither Asha or Sansa pulls away. This was supposed to be a quick kiss. Asha just wanted to mess with her brother. But this… this is delightful.


End file.
